Front Yard
Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Peashooter and Paco's Adventure- Front Yard is the first episode of Plants vs Zombies Plush: Peashooter and Paco's Adventure. It aired on September 18, 2017. Synopsis A new video series, no? Inspired by Plants vs. Zombies: The Last Stand, comes this miniature spin off show. After Paco receives a letter for 1,000,000 dollars if she were to obtain 18 crystals, Paco takes Peashooter throughout the lands to find them. But of course, zombies have to get in the way... Again. Plot Having finally defeated Dr. Zomboss, the plants are seen relaxing in the greenhouse, happy that they can finally take a breather. Despite this, Citron seems worried about the possibility of Plantoid-Z still being out there, and worries what the zombies could do with it having met the Shopkeeper themselves. But Wall-nut tries to shrug it off saying the zombies are cool with them now, considering its just a lazy day in the greenhouse and all. Suddenly, Paco comes charging in, asking Peashooter to go with her on a big big adventure. She explains she got a letter, which details she was in the running for a million dollar prize. All she had to do was bring 18 Z-Crystals, and the prize was hers, signed by "N-Brio". Though Citron and Mac wondered if the Z-Crystals were Plantoid Z, Paco was more focused on the million dollar prize, and everyone else seemed to agree. Though Paco didn't know where the crystals were, she did find a map to some of their locations. With that said, Peashooter prepared to round up the plants, but Paco told him the letter said only two could participate in the challenge, so Peashooter agreed to go with her. Sunflower told them if they find a Z-Crystal, to bring it back so she and Wall-nut can analyze it. Paco and Peashooter then left to begin their big adventure. Upon examining the map, Peashooter notices some of the crystals are nearby, in the front yard, the back yard, and roof; so they decide to head to those areas before tackling the others. However, they then hear zombies coming from the front yard, so they decide to go and investigate. Once they head out there, they only saw two zombies, Norm and Wilhelm, but they decided to attack. So Paco decided to use Peashooter as a weapon since there weren't many zombies, much to Peashooter's surprise. Her plan works as Norm and Wilhelm go down easily, so Peashooter remarks on how few zombies there were that time. But immediately afterwards, they got word of a huge wave of zombies approaching, suddenly realizing their plan. The large group is led by Flagman, the flag zombie, and Peashooter starts to worry given the number of zombies that appeared. Paco then notices a balloon with a seed packet, so Peashooter shoots it down and releases Potato Mine, who sets himself up in front of the group warning them he'll explode if they get too close. The group of zombies continue to get closer, but Flagman stops the group upon noticing Potato Mine blocking their path. Since he'll explode if they make another step, Flagman decides to just stay put. However, Wilhelm (who got unexplainably revived), walks into the group and they fall onto Potato Mine, causing him to explode and take out the whole group. As Peashooter and Paco cheer Potato Mine for taking them out, Coney and Newspaper appear. Then a Pirate Minion donning a bucket shows up afterwards, but gets frustrated over someone saying no one likes him and dropping his bucket. So he decides to stay put not putting up with it anymore, but gets immediately taken down due to doing nothing. Coney and Newspaper continue to inch closer, but Peashooter is able to take Coney down. This angers Newspaper, who starts running faster towards them, and eventually makes it. But before he could do anything, Paco shoots another balloon down, and then Chomper shows up. Newspaper tries to run away, but Chomper is able to catch him and eat him. Upon eating Newspaper, a notification that a boss fight is coming pops up, much to Chomper's surprise considering its the first episode. But then he gets taken away. The boss is revealed to be Jockey, the football zombie. He immediately starts charging towards the group, unaffected by Peashooter due to his football helmet. Sunflower then calls out to Peashooter from a megaphone way up in the sky, and informs him if Jockey takes him out, then they lose. The fight goes on, with Peashooter shooting and using vine whip while Jockey charges at him. Eventually he gets dazed, allowing Paco the opportunity to shoot down another balloon. Chomper is brought back to the field, and starts sinking his teeth into Jockey, but he is able to shake him off after a while and goes back to attacking Peashooter. Though Jockey takes a second to fix his pants, he's able to take Paco down, leaving Peashooter on his own to fight, but is still able to hold his own. Jockey then decides enough is enough and uses Bull Charge, but ends up headbutting into a post, leaving him dazed again. Peashooter is finally able to knock Jockey's helmet off, and after one more charge that lands knocks him into a post, he's knocked down for the last time and defeated. Chomper congratulates Peashooter for defeating Jockey, and then notice a Z-Crystal, believing that Jockey had it on him the whole time. So they grab it and head back to the greenhouse for an analysis. Upon returning, Sunflower finds the crystal dates back to the Jurassic Marsh. Then Mac comes in saying the Z-Crystal is in fact Plantoid-Z, and knowing that he says they have to gather the crystals and destroy the last bits of Plantoid-Z. Knowing its from the Jurassic Marsh and Plantoid-Z, Wall-nut believed it to be an upgraded plant food, so he thinks plants from that time like Primal Peashooter, Primal Sunflower, Primal Wall-nut and Cold Snapdragon. The crystal is then put aside, and they decide to tackle the pool area next, so they head on their way having taken the first step on their long journey... Featured Characters *Peashooter *Paco *Sunflower *Wall-nut *Mac *Citron *Chomper *Potato-Mine *Split Pea *Squash *Tall-Nut *Norm *Wilhelm *Flagman (debut) *Various Pirate Minions *Pirate Zombie *Buccaneer Zombies *Coney *Newspaper *Jockey (Boss) Script Front Yard/Transcript Trivia Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plush Category:Peashooter and Paco's Adventure Episodes